1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable sleeping assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children look forward to having sleep overs with friends. The children watch movies, talk, stay up late and enjoy snacks.
Most of the time, the children bring sleeping bags and sleep on the floor in the family room, recreation room, or the friend's bedroom. However, sleeping bags often are constructed for outdoor use and encase the children in a very warm, cocoon type environment. Sleeping bags also do not commonly include padding. For many children this confined sleeping environment is claustrophobic and/or overly warm, as it is very different from the traditional bed environment they are used to when sleeping at home.
As such, a need exists for a sleeping assembly that is both portable and comfortable. The present invention provides such a sleeping assembly.